


Tales of Talonwing - Season  1

by just2hellagays



Series: Tales of Talonwing [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just2hellagays/pseuds/just2hellagays
Summary: Atalanta Kontoli seems like your average 14-year-old girl, keyword: seems. What few know is that she's VERY far from average. Blessed with extraordinary gifts at a young age, she does her best to save the world from chaos. That is when she knows there's a good chance her mother won't find out. Is it easy juggling schoolwork and kicking butt? Very much not. What's in store for our (hopefully) new favorite heroine? Read the series to find out, starting with this first episode.





	Tales of Talonwing - Season  1

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up, I always loved reading about superheroes, especially the teenage ones, marveling at the fact that someone that young could make such a difference. Inspired by the effect the works of DC and Stan Lee (God bless his soul) had on people, I have always aspired to be like them. To create a world of beloved heroes that fans could get attached to and gossip to their friends about. To be the person who inspires others to create their own works of a certain theme. I hope my works will enchant any readers the way comics and movies have enchanted me. I hope to give fans a universe they can immerse themselves in. I hope any of the people who read this enjoy this series of mine.

 

~~Dear diary,~~

~~No, that's stupid~~

~~Log entry 1-~~

~~Too Nerdy~~

~~Oh, I've got it now!~~

_**Hello, random person reading this. I am going to presume you clicked on this entry because you were intrigued by the look of it, or that you were expecting a story. If that is correct, then you're in luck. If not, well, you can exit. I'm not going to make you read this, so I'm just going to tell you now. If you lose interest, I am very sure there's some button to leave. However, enough blabber with this prologue stuff. I assume that if you're still reading, you're probably getting impatient and are waiting for me to get to the story I have to tell you.** _

  I never wanted this job **.** It's dangerous **,** it's unstable **,** there's no pay, and there's the weight of the world on your shoulders. However, I still do it. SOMEONE'S got to. Because, as Dr.Seuss once said, "Unless someone like you cares a whole lot, nothing is going to get better, it's not."

  Which is why I go to work every night. What do I do, exactly? Well, believe it or not, I'm a superhero. Am I only 14? Maybe, but better a minor than no one.

  You're probably wondering when and how it all started. Before we get into that stuff, I want you to promise me one thing: No matter how weird the story gets, you won't think of me as crazy. Now, with that aside, let's go to the beginning of this whole mess. 

 

     Let's get to the start of things, a few years ago.  Before my mom and I moved to an apartment in the city, we lived in a one-story house in the suburbs. I was three at the time. My mom was always at work, and my dad was out of the picture. Yeah, I know. He's a real douche bag. Anyways, as usual, my mom was at work, and I was home alone because she couldn't find a sitter. Being a toddler, I wandered around and accidentally snuck out. Our house was right by the woods, so I wandered into there. I had got myself well lost when I came face to face with a mamma grizzly bear. Right when I thought I was done for, I saw her. A young girl, probably not much older than 15, with yellowish silver eyes like the moon that looked like they could pierce your soul. She looked at me, then smiled a bit as she picked me up. The bear saw her too, but all it took was one look from her and the bear turned around and left. She then brought me back to my house. I would always remember the silver bow and arrows she had upon her back. But that wouldn't be the last time I saw her.  When I got older, I found myself fascinated with archery. For my 8th birthday, my mom got me a toy bow, with little foam-tipped arrows. I remember I was firing it at a cardboard target on an old oak tree, and that I missed one shot horribly.  I was about to go get it when she was there again. For some reason, I didn't question how little she aged, but there she was, holding the arrow in her hand. I don't remember exactly what she said, but it was something along the lines of  "Hello there. Did you lose something?" I don't remember much else of that encounter, other than her teaching me how to draw the string properly, with three fingers, as I had previously been using my whole fist, and introducing herself as "Ari". I remember from then on, I thought of her as an older sister figure. It also marked the moment in which our encounters had got more frequent, and she started coming every day when my mom wasn't home, teaching me archery. Was that kinda weird? Maybe, but I didn't question it, as she was always there for me when I needed her. Would a normal child worry about "stranger danger?" Probably, but I didn't. I mean, she was, what, 16? What's a 16-year-old gonna do? Besides, I think I was more in danger from myself, with my aim. With my mom not home, we had about 6 hours every day to practice. Over the years, I became more and more proficient in Archery. When I was 12, I remember her giving me a challenge. I remember her moving the target so that it was 70 feet away. I remember her handing me the bow. I remember the cool feeling of the metal in my hands. I remember nocking the arrow. I remember drawing it back until my knuckles were near my cheek.  _Anchor point_ , as I'd been taught. I remember staring at the target for half a second. I remember letting go. I remember the  _"thunk"_ of the arrow hitting the tree... right in the bullseye of the little cardboard target. I remember her laughing, clearly impressed. I remember her picking up a tennis ball, and stabbing a small hole in the middle with an arrow. She told me to see if I could shoot an arrow into the hole. She then threw it like a baseball. I drew back the string as she took a sip of water from a water bottle she had with her. I then released the arrow, watching it chase the tennis ball until both were out of sight, before hearing another "thunk." I ran down and went to retrieve it, and saw that it was right in the hole. I brought it back, smiling proudly as I showed it to her.  

   "No way..." she said, almost choking on her water in disbelief that I had pulled such a thing off, "Do it again."

   She gave me back the arrow, which I immediately nocked. She then threw the ball again, and once more I fired an arrow. Once more it chased the ball. Once more I heard the sound of my arrow colliding with something. Once more, upon checking, I had hit it in the hole again.

  "What? C'mon, one more time, just for luck?" she asked, handing me back the arrow. She placed a hand on my shoulder, telling me to close my eyes. I did so, and I heard her whisper "You know, you've got the eye of a hawk..."  A hawk's eye? I remembered that I was holding a bow, and thought of a fictional character that such a phrase reminded me of that shall remain nameless to avoid a lawsuit. When I opened my eyes, my vision was weird. I could see farther, but my eyesight was weird, and everything was brighter. The colors were off too. Ari's grey soccer jersey now seemed bright violet. The usually green leaves of the trees now had a reddish look to them in some parts. I couldn't even look at the sky, it was too bright. My peripheral vision was trash as well.

  "Ari, something's just happened to my eyesight! It's all weird now!" I yelped, explaining the whole thing to her, expecting her to be surprised.  However, she wasn't. Instead, she laughed. "Oh, 'Lanta. Don't be scared. You'll be fine. From what you described, your eyesight isn't bad. In fact, it's great. Even better than a normal person's. Come on, why don't you give the tennis ball another shot?"

  I looked at the tennis ball in her hands, shaking my head. It was too bright for me to see it clearly. Tennis balls were bright enough for normal people, but to me, it looked like a small sun. She then realized that and tossed it aside. She reached into her gym bag, rummaging through her stuff, before finding a football. 

  "Can you see this clearly?" she asked, holding it up. After we established that I could, she told me to shoot an arrow straight through it from one end to another. I nodded, and she threw it as far as she could, throwing it a good 50 yards. I fired an arrow and skewered it with ease. She clapped in amusement. 

   "Come on!" She said, patting me on the back, "Let's go get it. I'll race you to it!" 

  We took off running. She was definitely faster than me, but  _I_ felt faster than me too. I was running a lot faster. My town had a speed limit of 30 mph, but I was outrunning those cars. A large tree was on the ground, in my way, blocking the path as, on its side, it was still 4 feet wide. I don't know what led me to try it, but I leaped over it and cleared it with ease. Another tree, about 6 feet wide was in the way too. I hopped over that too. I saw the ball was a bit to my left, but not much farther than me. I turned left and found that I did so almost instantaneously. I grabbed the football, then, out of curiosity, I decided to check something. Our street had a radar that showed you how fast you were moving, and there were no cars, so I sprinted past it, then, again, almost instantly turned as this time I did a 180 so that I could see how fast I had gone. 44 mph. No way. I caught my breath and checked again. 44mph. That's crazy. I returned to Ari and explained the situation to her. She seemed too calm about the situation, so I couldn't help but ask, as my curiosity got the better of me. 

   "Ari, would you happen to be behind this?" 

  She paused for a while, before nodding slowly. I was taken aback and confused. 

  "What? Why? How? Are you like, pshhhhh. Don't tell me... Some ancient Greek deity or something like that?" I joked, but the look on her face was dead serious.  "Really? serious?" I then remembered the color of her eyes. "Wait, let me see, which one had eyes like that... I know it begins with an A... Athe-no, she's usually depicted as a grown up..." Then I realized. _Ar-_ i. _Ar-_ temis. "Holy cow...You're..."

  She seemed to see where I was going with that as she nodded, moving her hand across her forehead, such a motion causing a headband to appear there, with a small crescent moon on it. Out of pure instinct, I dropped down to one knee, earning a laugh from her.

  "You can get up, Atalanta." she giggled. I rose to my feet again. I went to hand her the silver bow back, as the time on my watch said she'd be leaving soon. 

  "Uh, I think this is yours..." I stammered awkwardly.   She shook her head and told me to keep it, as she already had her own. I asked why she had changed my eyesight and running like that, and her explanation was simple.

  "Atalanta, you have proven yourself to have the potential for great things. I wanted to make that easier for you." She said, her face serious. "Though I feel this may be the last we see of each other for a while, I trust you will make me proud. Help this world where others cannot."

  "O-o-of course!" I stammered out quickly. She told me to try one more thing, so I did as she instructed. I pulled the string out of the string grooves, and it turned into a ribbon, the rest of the bow turning into a softball bat. I took the quiver off of my back and took the arrows. The arrows turned into small softballs, while the quiver turned into a softball bag. She then instructed me how to turn it back. I tied one end of the string around one end of the bat, the other end around the other, and it turned back to a bow. I shouldered the softball bag so that it was on my back like a quiver, rather than a softball bag, and it turned back into a quiver.  I turned it back into softball gear as I heard my mother's train home pull into the station at it's usual scheduled time.

  "Thank you" I smiled. 

  "Do great things with that." She told me, before giving me a little two-finger salute as she ran off. I heard my mom pull into the driveway. 

  "I will," I promised. I turned to look for her, but she was gone. She was right though. I didn't see her in person after that. But that doesn't mean nothing changed from then...

**Author's Note:**

> feedback, compliments, & constructive criticism are always welcome, though if you notice something that could use some work, be polite about it. I do not need comments such as "Wow, this sucks." If you feel so, elaborate to me what the issue you have with it is, and I'll see if I think it's something that is worth attending to.


End file.
